Star Seeker
by wicked333
Summary: Jack und Sam haben sich bereits einige Jahre vor dem Stargate Programm getroffen


**Star Seeker**

Fiction: Stargate SG-1

Rating: M

Pairing: slight Cam/Sam, slight Jack/Sam (?)

Warning: einige Jahre vor dem Stargate Programm

Star Seeker

Jack schaute auf sein Team, sie waren nun schon 4 Tage in dieser Hölle unterwegs. Endlich hatten sie ihre Mission abgeschlossen und befanden sich auf den besten Weg zurück zum Stützpunkt. Eine ganze Woche hatten sie keinerlei Funkkontakt zur Außenwelt und plötzlich fing das Funkgerät an zu leben. " _Mad Dog, hier spricht die Basis_ " verkündete eine kratzige Stimme. Das Team stöhnte abwehrend, das hatte nichts Gutes zu verheißen.

" _Mad Dog, kommen Sie rein_ " verkündete die Stimme wieder. Jack schloss seine Augen. Diese Qualen würden wohl vorerst kein Ende nehmen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer sammelte er sich. "Mad Dog hier" sagte er schließlich. " _Mad Dog, wir haben eine weitere Mission für Sie_ " verkündete die Basis und Jack schloss wieder seine Augen, Sarah und Charlie erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge und er seufzte wieder, auch wenn es zwischen ihm und Sarah kriselte, vermisste er sie doch. "Worum geht's?" fragte er entschlossen als er seine Augen öffnete und auf sein Team schaute. " _Wir haben einen Notruf von Star Seeker abgefangen. Ein Team steckt in Schwierigkeiten_ " erklärte die Basis.

Jacks Blick wurde ernst und auch der Rest des Teams schaute entschlossen auf. Es ging schließlich um das Leben ihrer Leute. "Wo müssen wir hin?" fragte er, die Details später erfragen wollend. Die Basis gab einige Koordinaten durch, die Captain Louis Feretti notierte. "Das ist ein halber Tagesmarsch entfernt" sagte der Colonel als er einen Blick auf die Karte warf, die Major Charles Kawalsky vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Sein Team war gut aufeinander abgestimmt, was sie mit ihrer Art von Missionen auch sein mussten.

" _Wie es aussieht, ist das Team, in dem Star Seeker ist, gefangen genommen worden_ " erklärte die Basis und nicht nur Jack runzelte die Stirn als er das hörte. "Woher wissen Sie dann wo sie sich befinden?" fragte er was sein Team insgeheim dachte. " _Was wollen Sie hören? Seeker kann wortwörtlich Wunder vollbringen, da fragt man besser nicht nach_ " antwortete die Basis und Jack hob eine Augenbraue als er mit Charlie einen Blick tauschte. "Hört sich an wie jemand, den wir gebrauchen könnten" grinste der andere Mann. "Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Ende" sagte Jack und steckte das Gerät wieder weg.

Dann schaute er zu seinem Team. "Ihr habt es gehört. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich neugierig, ihr nicht?" fragte er in dem Versuch die Stimmung etwas zu heben. Er war schließlich für die Moral zuständig. "Und wie" grinste Charlie, der seinen Freund und CO in allem unterstützte. Auch Feretti und Lieutenant Dowling nickten als sie sich bereit machten weiter zu reisen.

/*/*/*/*/*

Cam saß mit seinem CO und Lieutenant Vargas angekettet in einer langsam dunkler werdenden Zelle. Er fragte sich mit steigender Panik was die Männer, die sie festhielten, mit Sam gemacht haben. Seit Stunden hatte er schon kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihr gehört und das war an diesem Ort nichts Gutes. Besorgt warf er einen Blick auf seinen CO. Major Rick Thomas, _Angel_ , sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Sam lebt noch" sagte er finster.

Der junge Captain schaute ihn einfach nur an. Er hoffte inständig, dass es wahr war, jedoch schien es mit jeder verstrichenen Stunde unwahrscheinlicher, dass er Carter je lebend wiedersehen würde. Schließlich nickte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Wand während er seine Augen schloss. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war es bereits dunkel draußen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie in diesem Versteck gefangen waren hörte er nichts.

Niemand, der draußen herum schlich und die Gegend sicherte, niemand der durch die Gänge lief. Gar nichts. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in seiner Magengegend auf. Hoffentlich hieß es nicht, dass sich diese Männer gerade Sam widmeten. Adrenalin schoss bei dem Gedanken durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er würde jeden persönlich umbringen, der es wagte seinen Star Seeker zu verletzen. Die drei Männer sahen überrascht auf als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch im Flur hörten.

"Ich glaube, sie sind dort drin" verkündete eine leise Stimme. "Nur ein Weg es herauszufinden" antwortete eine weitere Stimme und sie hörten wie jemand das Schloss knackte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Team von vier Männern trat in den Raum. "Wow, ein Anblick für geschädigte Augen" verkündete Thomas. "Rick?" fragte der Mann an der Spitze etwas überrascht. "Jack" gab dieser nickend zurück. Die Teamleiter der Air Force kannten sich. "Wie kommen Sie hier her?" fragte der Major als ein Captain seine Handschellen löste.

"Ein Notruf von Star Seeker hat uns hergeführt" antwortete Jack und die Augen der gefangenen Männer weiteten sich überrascht. "Sam" atmete Cam seine Handgelenke reibend damit das Blut darin wieder richtig zirkulieren konnte. Er stand ohne Hilfe auf und schaute aus dem Raum. "Haben Sie noch jemanden gefunden?" fragte Thomas, sein Herz raste als er an Carter dachte. Jack runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, da sind noch einige Räume, in denen wir nicht waren" antwortete er. Dem Anschein nach war Star Seeker nicht unter diesen Männern.

"Wir müssen Sam finden" verkündete Cam als er Richtung Tür ging. "Sam?" wiederholte Charlie als er den Mann genaustens musterte. "Star Seeker" antwortete Lieutenant Bruce Vargas als auch er aufstand und sich langsam streckte. "Wir haben einige Männer auf unseren Weg hinein ausgeschaltet" sagte Feretti langsam, verstehend, dass das Team ihr offensichtlich letztes Mitglied zurück haben wollte. "Wir machen uns besser auf die Suche nach Captain Carter" sagte Rick als er sich auch schließlich streckte.

Gemeinsam gingen die Teams aus dem Raum. An einem toten Söldner vorbei gehend suchten sie durch die verbliebenen Zimmer nach ihrem fehlenden Officer. Jack sah, wie Mitchell, wie er auf dem Namensschild gelesen hatte, eine Tür öffnete und stockte. Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich als er hinein stolperte. "Sam!" verkündete er mit einer panischen Note in seinem Ton. Auf der Stelle war der Rest der Teams an dem Raum.

Mitchell war über eine Person gebeugt, eine sehr fragil aussehende Person, um diese herum lagen drei tote Männer. Der Raum war ein einziges Blutbad. Wenn das Messer in der Hand dieser Person ein Anzeichen war, dann war sie es gewesen, die diese Männer ausgeschaltet hatte. Jack hätte seinen Hut gezogen, eine so fragil aussehende Person hatte drei Schränke von Männern mit einem Messer niedergestreckt. "Sam! Komm schon Baby, mach deine babyblauen Augen auf!" verkündete Mitchell und nicht nur Jack runzelte bei dem Ausdruck 'Baby' die Stirn.

Er trat einen Schritt näher in den Raum und erstarrte als sich diese Person, über die der Mann gebeugt war, als eine zierlich aussehende Frau enttarnte. "Was zum...?" fluchte er erschrocken. "Angel, sie ist verletzt" verkündete der Captain als er eine Seite des schwarzen Muskeshirts hob. Major Thomas war auf der Stelle an seiner Seite, er hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und drückte diese auf die Wunde. "Komm schon, Mädchen. Wo ist dein sturer Carter Kopf?" fragte der Mann offensichtlich besorgt. "Hier" krächzte eine zarte Stimme und zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen ihres Teams.

"Verdammt richtig" sagte Angel stolz. Jacks Team schaute sich gegenseitig etwas verblüfft an als das fremde Team um ihr Teammitglied kniete. "Sorry Sam, das wird jetzt ein wenig weh tun" verkündete Lieutenant Vargas als er sich einen herumliegenden Verbandskasten krallte und versuchte die Wunde so gut er konnte abzukleben. Die Frau auf dem Boden verspannte sich schmerzvoll als der andere Mann die Wunde abdeckte. "Gott" fluchte die Frau versuchend durch den Schmerz zu atmen. "Kannst du nicht einfach bewusstlos werden? Wäre viel einfacher für mich dich zu verarzten" brummte der stämmige Mann mit jedem schmerzerfüllten Einatmen zusammen zuckend.

"Sorry, bin nicht der Typ dafür" biss die Frau durch ihre Zähne hervor. "Okay, das dürfte fürs erste reichen. Du darfst die Wunde nicht strapazieren. Ich habe nicht die nötigen Mittel sie zu nähen" sagte der Lieutenant aufstehend. "Ich trage sie" verkündete Mitchell bereits seine Arme unter sie schiebend. "Ich kann laufen" protestierte die Frau stur. "Schon klar, Baby. Wenn wir erst mal außer Reichweite dieser netten Einrichtung sind, lasse ich dich auch, aber jetzt darf ich erst mal dein Prinz spielen, oh holde Maid" grinste der junge Mann in einem charmanten Ton.

Jack musste feststellen, dass er den Mann wirklich mögen könnte. "Nenn mich noch einmal holde Maid und ich werde dich hier heraus tragen" knurrte die Frau. Jack tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit seinem 2IC. Eins musste er dieser Frau lassen, sie hatte Mut. "Aww, wenn du mit mir den Boden aufwischen willst, dann warte bitte bis wir in Sicherheit sind" grinste der Captain sich zu dem Team drehend. Dieses erstarrte ein weiteres Mal als sie die Frau nun komplett sehen konnten.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen als sie sich an den jungen Mann lehnte und versuchte den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie war komplett schmutzig und blutverschmiert, jedoch konnte man sehen, dass ihre Haut darunter hell war, sie hatte wohl auch helles Haar, jedoch konnte man das nicht genau erkennen. "Was?" fragte der Captain, der sie trug als sie etwas murmelte. "Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt" murmelte sie. "Das weiß ich doch" versicherte der Mann und Jack runzelte die Stirn als er deutlich sehen konnte, dass dieser Mann sehr viel mehr als nur Freundschaft für die Frau empfand.

Er warf einen Blick auf Major Thomas und sah wie dieser die beiden Captain mit Adleraugen beobachtete. Also wusste auch er davon und er schien nicht gerade zufrieden damit zu sein. "Wir müssen los" sagte der Colonel und die Teams rückten aus. "Wie steht es um sie?" fragte Jack als der Lieutenant des anderen Team an ihm vorbei ging. "Das kann ich erst bei Tageslicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht wieviel von dem Blut von ihr ist. Aber sie ist zäh,... viel zäher als wir alle zusammen, Sir" antwortete der andere Mann und Jack nickte.

"Wir schließen die beiden Captain in die Mitte" verkündete der Colonel als sie sich hinaus schlichen, man konnte nie wissen, ob sie nicht jemanden übersehen hatten oder Verstärkung eintraf. Die beiden Teams verteilten sich um den Mann, der diese kostbare Fracht trug, die für ihre Rettung im Endeffekt wohl auch verantwortlich war. "Hey Sam... rede mit mir" verkündete Mitchell leise. Er wusste, dass er sie bei Bewusstsein halten musste. "Was... willst... wissen?" murmelte die junge Frau.

"Egal was, rede einfach" sagte er und Jack nickte in seinen Gedanken. Auch er wusste, dass man jemand so schwer verletztes am reden halten musste um zu wissen, wann sich der Zustand zum schlechteren veränderte. "Lawrencium, Radium, Fancium, Radon, Astat, Pol..." murmelte die Frau ununterbrochen. "Was sagt sie da?" fragte Lieutenant Dowling mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Sie zählt die Elemente des Periodensystems rückwärts auf" antwortete Mitchell einen Hauch amüsiert darüber. "Quecksilber..." murmelte die Frau unbeirrt weiter während Charlie einen etwas amüsierten Blick auf die zierlich aussehende Frau warf.

So schnell sie konnten eilten die Männer im Schutz der Dunkelheit von dem Versteck. Sams leises Murren ein stätiger Begleiter. "Helium, Wasserstoff" murmelte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Fertig" sagte sie schließlich. "Gut, Baby und jetzt was Anderes" ermunterte Mitchell schwer atmend. "1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1024, 2048, 4096, 8192, 16.384, 32.768, 65.536, 131.072,..." nuschelte sie und Rick biss ein sarkastisches und zugleich atemloses Lachen hervor.

"Einfach unglaublich" murrte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Frau werfend. Jack schaute ihn nur kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Sehr schön, Baby, aber du weißt, dass mich diese ganzen Zahlen unglaublich verwirren" verkündete der Captain und erhielt ein weiteres amüsiertes Schnauben von Rick. "Was soll ich sonst aufzählen?" fragte die junge Frau sanft. "Weiß nicht? Was hast du dieses Weihnachten vor?" fragte der Captain eine Spur amüsiert.

"Du weißt, was ich vor habe. Ich fahre mit dir zu deiner Familie" anwortete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Da hast du verdammt Recht" grinste der Mann. "Was?" fragte Major Thomas überrascht. "Es ist Tradition" antwortete Cam. "Sie kommt seit der Academy schon jedes Fest mit zu uns" erklärte er mit gewissem Stolz. "Mom und Dad lieben es sie zu verwöhnen" sagte er zu ihr hinab grinsend. Die Frau schenkte ihm ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln. "Aber Sie sind..." fing der Major streng an. "Freunde, mehr nicht, Angel" beendete der Captain ernst.

Das fremde Team warf einen überraschten Blick auf den Captain. Sie hatten eindeutig etwas anderes spüren können. Jedoch hielten sie ihre Münder, es lag nicht an ihnen, es klarzustellen. "Es wird langsam hell. Wir sollten uns einen Platz zum Ausruhen suchen" verkündete Jack sich umsehend. Sie waren in einer Art Wald. Das perfekte Versteck. Durch den unglaublichen Adrenalinschub aller, hatten sie es geschafft die Nacht durchzulaufen.

"Bin voll dafür" murrte Vargas erschöpft. "Hier gibt es eine kleine Quelle" verkündete Charlie als er etwas weiter in das Wäldchen hinein ging. "Genau das, was wir brauchen. Ich werde mir ihre Wunde mal genauer ansehen" verkündete Feretti. Er war schließlich derjenige, mit der medizinischen Feldausbildung. Auch sie hatten Verbandszeug dabei. Der Captain schaute zu dem anderen Captain, der die Frau trug. Dieser nickte als er ihm folgte. "Wir werden in der Zeit unser 'Camp' errichten" verkündete der Colonel und Lou nickte dankend.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Männer an die Quelle. Der Black-Ops Captain holte eine Verbandstasche hervor und deutete Mitchell an die Frau vorsichtig auf den Boden abzulegen. Sie murmelte in der Zwischenzeit etwas von verschiedenen Quadratwurzeln. Vorsichtig hob Feretti das nasse Top an und schloss seine Augen. Der Verband war blutdurchtränkt. "Sie hat viel Blut verloren" murrte er und tränkte ein Tuch in Wasser.

Vorsichtig wischte er das Blut von ihrem Bauch, ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Die Frau atmete schwer und zischelnd gegen den Schmerz. Der Mann musste unweigerlich zugeben, dass sie wirklich zäh war. "Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt etwas Morphium" verkündete er und sah wie sie knapp nickte, sie hatte ihre Augen noch immer nicht ganz geöffnet. "Ich muss die Wunde nähen" informierte er als er ein weiteres Tuch nahm und es in Desinfektionszeug tunkte. Er wischte großzügig über die, nun offensichtliche, Messerwunde.

Sam zischelte als sie darauf wartete, dass das Morphium endlich wirkte. Sie hielt sich an Cam fest, der an ihrem Kopf saß und diesen stützte. Feretti schaute kurz auf bevor er den ersten Stich setzte und erstarrte. Unglaublich blaue Augen starrten zu ihm hinab. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Mitchell schon unglaublich blaue Augen hatte, dachte er nun, dass diese Frau unbeschreiblich blaue Augen hatte. Mitchell hatte etwas von seinem T-Shirt zerrissen und es in den Quelle getunkt. Er war dabei ihr langsam den Dreck aus dem ungewöhnlich schönen Gesicht zu wischen.

"I-ich fange jetzt an" sagte er, in dem Versuch wieder zu sich zu finden. Um Himmelswillen, wer hatte dieser Frau erlaubt der Air Force beizutreten? "Danke" sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen wieder bevor er den ersten Stich setzte. So gut er konnte, versuchte Lou die Wunde zu nähen. Er hoffte, dass seine Arbeit keine allzu große Narbe hinterlassen würde. "Cam? Was machst du da?" murmelte die junge Frau müde klingend. "Ich versuche das Blut aus deinen Haaren zu waschen. Dreck kann ich tolerieren, aber Blut, Baby... keine Chance" antwortete der junge Mann Strähne für Strähne blondes Haar enthüllend. "Tut gut" nuschelte sie als das Morphium offensichtlich einsetzte.

"Ich bin fast fertig" informierte Feretti den letzten Stich setzend und anschließend sein Werk ein weiteres Mal mit einer Desinfektionslösung abwaschend. "Solange sich nichts entzündet wird sie in einigen Tagen wohl wieder" verkündete er in einem versichernden Ton. "Gut" sagte der andere Mann. Lou verband die Wunde wieder und überließ Mitchell seinen Platz an ihrer Seite. Dieser hob sie hoch und ging gemeinsam mit dem anderen Mann zurück zum nun fertigen Camp.

"Und? Wie sieht's aus?" fragte Jack als er von seinem Captain zu den Beiden des anderen Teams schaute, er stockte als er das kurze blonde Haar und blasse Gesicht der Frau erblickte. "Sie hat einiges an Blut verloren, aber solang sich nichts entzündet wird sie wieder" erklärte der Captain. "Ist sie bewusstlos?" fragte Charlie sich aus seiner eigenen Überraschung heraus schüttelnd. "Ich habe ihr Morphium gegeben. Sie wird erst mal eine Weile schlafen" informierte Lou. "Das sollten wir auch tun" sagte Jack seinen Blick von der Frau reißend. Sie sah noch zierlicher aus als zuvor.

Während sich alle Plätze zum Schlafen aussuchten, ging Louis zu seinem CO. "Was gibt's?" fragte dieser zu ihm schauend. "Jack, ihr werdet euer _blaues_ Wunder erleben, wenn sie wieder wach wird" antwortete der Captain mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte der Colonel mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Lass dich überraschen und glaub mir, sie bläst dich vom Erdboden" antwortete Feretti als er sich seine Bettrolle nahm und in Mitchells Nähe legte. Dieser hatte die blonde Frau so platziert, dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen auf ihm lag.

Jack sah mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinem ungewöhnlich aufgeregeten Captain zu dem Paar. Was meinte der Mann nur damit? Und wie konnte eine so zierlich und zerbrechlich aussehende Frau drei schrankgroße Männer mit nur einem Messer erlegen? "Unglaublich, oder?" fragte Charlie als er sich zu seinem Freund setzte. "Was?" fragte Jack einen Blick seitlich auf den anderen Mann werfend. "Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie eine so zierliche Frau drei Männer dieser Größe mit einem Messer erlegt haben könnte" antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann.

"Daran habe ich eben auch denken müssen" murrte der Colonel wieder auf das Paar schauend. "Wir müssen wohl warten bis sie wach ist" seufzte Charlie. "Sie hat Lou bereits in ihren Bann gezogen" schnaubte Jack amüsiert. "Faszinierend" grinste Kawalsky als er zu dem sonst so schüchternen Captain schaute. "Leg dich schlafen, ich übernehme die erste Wache" sagte der Major und der Colonel nickte als er sich hinlegte. Charlie nahm einen Powerriegel und aß ihn langsam als er über das 'Lager' schaute. Es wurde immer heller, jedoch waren die Männer so erschöpft, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte, sie schliefen ohne Probleme ein.

Einige Stunden später weckte Charlie Jack, sie beide waren die führenden Offiziere, was bedeutete, dass sie die Verantwortung für alle trugen. Der Colonel streckte sich und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Er ging schnell seine Blase entleerend und kehrte zurück zum Camp. Er holte einen Schokoriegel hervor und aß ihn langsam, unbewusst Charlies Tätigkeit einige Stunden zuvor kopierend. Soweit waren sie sicher. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den Weg zurück finden.

Einige Stunden später spürte der Mann ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken. Als wenn ihn jemand beobachten würde. Er schaute sich um und erstarrte als er zu dem blonden Captain schaute. Unglaublich blaue Augen schauten mit einem klaren und viel zu unschuldigen Blick zu ihm. Jack fühlte sich, als würde diese Frau direkt in seine Seele sehen. Elektrizität schoss durch seinen Körper. Wie konnte jemand durch einen einzigen Blick eine solche Wirkung auf ihn haben?

Hoffnungslos starrte Jack in diese Augen, er konnte sich nicht rühren, selbst wenn er es wollte. Wie machte sie das? Die blonde Frau wandte ihren Blick abrupt ab als der Mann, auf dem sie lag, erste Anstalten machte aufzuwachen. Der Colonel blinzelte mehrfach, was war da gerade passiert? "Hey, wie geht's dir?" hörte er den braunhaarigen Captain leise fragen. "Gut" antwortete sie ebenso leise. "Sam" sagte der Mann in einem warnenden Ton. "Solange ich mich nicht bewege" fügte Carter schließlich hinzu.

Der junge Mann nickte, scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrer Offenheit. "Du solltest was Essen" sagte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Keinen Hunger" antwortete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Sie sollten aber etwas essen um bei Kräften zu bleiben" verkündete Lou sich langsam aufrichtend. Nach und nach wachten die Mitglieder beider Teams auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Jack Charlies und Tobys Reaktion auf die wache Frau sehen.

Sie schien diesen Effekt, sie anstarren zu müssen, scheinbar bei jedem zu haben. Wieso zum Teufel hatte man ihr erlaubt der Air Force beizutreten? Das war doch als hätte man Rotkäppchen den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Naja, wenigstens schien ihr Team Acht auf sie zu geben, wenn man die scharfen Wachhundblicke so deuten konnte. "Iss" verkündete Mitchell als er der Frau einen Powerriegel vors Gesicht hielt. Diese verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich etwas herunter bekomme" antwortete sie unsicher auf den Riegel schauend.

"Sam" verkündete Rick sich aufsetzend und angespannt zu ihr schauend. "Hm?" fragte sie ihre Augen schließend. Er runzelte die Stirn und nickte zu Mitchell. Jack schaute interessiert auf die stille Kommunikation. Der junge Captain hob seine Hand und legte sie auf die Stirn der blonden Frau. "Sie hat Fieber" verkündete er in einer rauen Stimme. "Lassen Sie mich die Wunde anschauen" sagte Feretti auf der Stelle auf den Beinen und an Carters Seite.

So vorsichtig er konnte, versuchte Louis das klamme Top über die verbundene Wunde hinauf zu heben. Schlagartig wurde der blonde Captain blasser und krallte sich in Mitchells Bein. Dieser hatte seine Arme um den oberen Teil ihres Oberkörpers geschlungen und versuchte sie still zu halten damit der andere Mann seine Arbeit erledigen konnte. Die Frau unterdrückte einen schmerzerfüllten Laut als Feretti langsam den blutigen Verband abnahm.

Die Männer um sie herum verzogen in Mitgefühl ihre Gesichter als sie klar und deutlich die Anfänge einer Entzündung sehen konnten. "Ich gebe Ihnen noch etwas Morphium" verkündete Louis wissend, dass er die Wunde ein weiteres Mal reinigen müsse. "Sie wird keinesfalls laufen können" erklärte er zu seinem CO schauend. Dieser nickte als er zu dem Captain schaute, auf dem die Frau lag. Sie wussten nicht wie lange das Team dort gefangen gehalten wurde, außerdem wussten sie nicht wie lange der weibliche Captain noch durchhalten würde.

"Ich trage sie" verkündete er schließlich und sah wie Mitchell sich deutlich anspannte. Seine Arme um die blonde Frau enger zuschnürend. "Sie brauchen Ihre Kräfte und wir müssen so schnell es geht wieder zur Basis" sagte er mit einem verengten Blick, den jüngeren Mann herausfordernd ihm zu widersprechen. Dessen Augen verengten sich als er seinen Mund öffnete, ohne jeden Zweifel um zu protestieren. "Er hat Recht, Cam" verkündete der blonde Captain leise, mit unterdrückten Schmerz in ihrer Stimme während Lou ihr die Spritze gab.

Der braunhaarige Mann runzelte die Stirn als sie sich plötzlich abrupt zischelnd an ihn krallte. Lou hatte die Desinfetionslösung langsam über die Stiche gestrichen. Die junge Frau atmete mehrfach tief durch um ihren Schmerz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "So sehr ich es auch hasse so hilflos zu sein, hat er Recht" flüsterte sie plötzlich heiser. "Tse... Chliché" sagte sie mit einem sarkastischen Laut bevor sie sich auf dem Mann zurück lehnte und versuchte sich zu entspannen während das Morphium anfing zu wirken.

"Sam Carter, du brichst wirklich alle Clichés also lass uns nur machen, keiner wird dich für schwach halten" sagte Rick und die Frau nickte als sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. "Sag das meinem Dad" sagte sie in einem bitteren Ton und Ricks Mund schloss sich als er ernst wurde. "Oh glaub mir, das werde ich" sagte er ernst als sie ihre Augen schloss und einschlief. Jack und Charlie sahen ihn mit jeweils einer angehobenen Augenbraue an, der Major schüttelte jedoch nur seinen Kopf.

"Ich nehme an sie mag keine Clichés?" fragte O'Neill stattdessen etwas amüsiert. "Hasst sie" antwortete der Major mit einem kaum bemerkbaren Lächeln. "Würde ich an ihrer Stelle auch" schnaubte Bruce. Jack schaute interessiert zu der nun wieder schlafenden Frau, sie schien wirklich nicht wie andere Frauen zu sein. "Wie lange haben wir bevor sie kritisch wird?" fragte er schließlich wieder zu seinem eigenen Captain schauend. "Maximal einen Tag mit unseren Mitteln" erklärte Lou kurz von seiner Tätigkeit aufsehend.

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen" brummte der Colonel grimmig. Alle machten sich bereit während Louis vorsichtig die Wunde wieder verband und abdeckte. Rick ging auf den Colonel zu und nahm sich dessen Rucksack. "Sie tragen unglaublich kostbare Fracht. Seien Sie vorsichtig mit ihr" sagte der Major leise und O'Neill nickte als er zu den beiden Captain ging. Er kniete sich hin und hob die Frau problemlos in seine Arme. Er war überrascht wie gut sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte. Mitchell stand auf und klopfte den Staub von sich bevor er ihm ernst in die Augen sah und schließlich nickend zu Sam schaute.

Jack drehte sich zum Rest der Teams und sah, dass alle Blicke auf ihm und der Frau in seinen Armen lagen. Sie mussten es schaffen sie zu retten, dachte er sich grimmig, sie schien genau das zu sein, was alle schützen wollten, er mit eingeschlossen. "Dann los" orderte er und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Es war bereits Nacht als sie eine Pause einlegten. "Sollten wir nicht jemanden über Funk rufen damit es schneller geht?" fragte Charlie als er besorgt zu der Frau in Jacks Armen sah, sie schien langsam unruhig zu werden.

"Ihr Fieber ist gestiegen" murrte der Colonel abwesend als er über ihre Möglichkeiten nachdachte. "Wie weit sind wir von der Basis entfernt?" fragte er zu Toby schauend. "Zu weit um es innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden zu schaffen" antwortete dieser kopfschüttelnd. "Versuch das Funkgerät" murrte Jack als er sich hinsetzte, seine kostbare Fracht dabei auf seinem Schoß platzierend. Es fühlte sich richtig an sie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu behalten.

Mitchell war auf der Stelle mit einer Feldflasche an seiner Seite. "Komm schon, Baby. Du musst was trinken" flüsterte er ihr die Flasche anreichend. "Hn?" murrte die Frau scheinbar aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf schreckend. "Trink" sagte Mitchell in einem bestimmenden Ton. "'kay" nuschelte die Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn als sie ihren Mund öffnete. "Gut so, nichts überstürzen" sagte der junge Mann in einem beruhigenden Ton als sie trank als wäre sie am verdursten gewesen. Charlies Fluchen ließ Jack abrupt zu seinem 2IC aufsehen.

"Das Ding ist tot, es wurde wohl irgendwie beschädigt" fluchte er als er zu seinem CO schaute. "Probier meins" sagte Jack als er sein Funkgerät aus seiner Tasche fischte und es ihm hinhielt. "Basis hier spricht Bloodhound" verkündete der Major und wartete gespannt. Nichts passierte und wieder fluchte er. "Lou, gib mir dein Funkgerät. Toby versuch es auch mal" orderte er als sich Feretti darauf vorbereitete Sam zu untersuchen. Cam nahm in der Zeit die Feldflasche von Sams Mund, sie durfte nicht zu viel auf einmal trinken, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück um Feretti sie checken zu lassen.

Sam atmete erschöpft aus als sie ihren Kopf an O'Neills Schulter lehnte. "Die Funkgeräte sind tot" verkündete Charlie finster als er vor Jack zum Stehen kam. "Ganz Klasse, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Toby finster zu Sam schauend. Würde sie einen weiteren langen Marsch schaffen? "Ich gebe ihr jetzt den letzten Schuss Morphium, danach müssen wir auf normale Schmerzmittel ausweichen" sagte Feretti mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf die Frau schauend, die nun fiebrig unruhig schlief.

"Warten Sie" verkündete Rick plötzlich und Lou sah überrascht auf. "Was?" fragte er. "Was ist das Problem mit den Funkgeräten?" fragte er von Feretti zu Kawalsky schauend. "Sie sind komplett tot" antwortete der Major die nutzlosen Geräte auf den Boden legend. "Ich habe sogar probiert die Batterien zu wechseln, aber nichts funktioniert" fügte er hinzu. Angel schaute zu Mitchell. "Weck Sam" orderte er schließlich. "Was?" fragten Mitchell, Lou und Kawalsky zugleich. "Weck sie" wiederholte er einfach nur zu Cam schauend, dieser nickte unsicher und nahm Lous Platz vor ihr ein.

Der Mann streckte eine kühle Hand nach der Stirn der Frau aus. "Hey Sammy" sagte er sanft und bekam ein wirres Murren zurück. "Komm schon, Baby, du musst aufwachen" fügte er nachdringlich hinzu. "Cam?" nuschelte die Frau in dem Versuch sich aus dem Nebel, in dem sie sich befand, heraus kämpfte. "Ja genau, Mary, wir brauchen wieder ein Wunder" antwortete der junge Captain mit einem Lächeln. Die blonde Frau blinzelte mehrfach um wach zu werden.

"Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie und versuchte ihren Kopf von O'Neills Schulter zu heben. Cam sah zu Rick und dieser bewegte sich in ihre Sichtweite. "Sam, du hast doch ein Programm entwickelt, mit dem man einen Notrufsender auf einer versteckten Frequenz empfangen kann" verkündete der Major und die Frau nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ist es bereits in Betrieb?" fragte er und wieder nickte die Frau. "Es ist in der Testphase, wenn es funktioniert, werden all unsere Truppen damit ausgestattet damit wir unsere Leute finden, sollte etwas passieren" murmelte sie wieder blinzelnd um wach zu bleiben. "Unsere Funkgeräte funktionieren nicht. Kannst du uns einen solchen Wundersender daraus zusammen bauen?" fragte der Mann ihr eingehend in die glasigen Augen schauend.

"Wieviele Funkgeräte haben wir?" fragte sie schwach klingend. Immer wieder darum kämpfend ihre Augen offen halten zu können. Jack schaute verblüfft auf den Captain vor sich, sein Beschützerinstinkt stieg vollkommen in ihm auf als er merkte, dass die Frau versuchte auf den Boden vor ihm zu rutschen. "Vier" antwortete Charlie mit gerunzelter Stirn als er auf die am Boden liegenden Geräte zeigte. Die Black-Ops waren verblüfft als die Frau eine zittrige Hand ausstreckte und ein Funkgerät nach dem Anderen ergriff. "Messer" flüsterte sie heiser, vollkommen auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Cam sah fordernd zu O'Neill, dieser zückte fast schon aus Reflex sein Messer und gab es der Frau über ihre Schulter hinweg, mit dem Griff voran.

"Danke" murmelte sie und versuchte ihre zittrigen Hände zu stabilisieren als sie ein Gerät nach dem Anderen auseinander nahm. Sie entnahm einige Platinen und schaute sie kritisierend an. Einige warf sie achtlos zur Seite, andere Dinge häufte sie vor sich auf einem kleinen Stapel. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn als sie angestrengt versuchte die richtigen Teile unbeschadet zu entfernen. Sie stockte als sie plötzlich ein heftiger Schüttelfrost überkam.

"Hey" verkündete Jack sichtlich besorgt als er hervor eilte und ihre Arme erfasste bevor sie nach vorne kippte. "Danke Sir" flüsterte sie zu klappernde Zähne während sie die Einzelteile versuchte zusammen zu stecken. Sie scheiterte mehrfach durch das Zittern, das nun ihren ganzen Körper erfasst hatte. "Baby, sag mir was ich tun muss" verkündete Cam als er sich vor die Frau kniete. Diese schloss kurz ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Muss... selbst... machen... kompliziert" antwortete sie abgehackt.

"Dann lass mich deine Hände stabilisieren" flüsterte der braunhaarige Mann sichtlich besorgt als er ihre Handgelenke sanft ergriff. Auf der Stelle stabilisierte sich ihr Griff an ihrem Werk. Feretti schaute die Frau nun unglaublich besorgt an. "Wird man uns so finden können?" fragte Toby mit besorgter Miene. Der Zustand des weiblichen Captains verschlechterte sich zusehens drastisch. Sam brachte ein ruckartiges Nicken hervor. "Ich habe... Notruf abgesetzt... sie werd'n wiss'n, dass wir... sind" nuschelte sie schwer atmend.

"Fas' ferti'" murmelte sie und ihre Augen schlossen sich kurz gegen ihren Willen. Nur O'Neill und Mitchell hielten sie in dem Moment noch aufrecht. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung drehte sie einen Knopf und dieser ließ ein kleines rotes Licht aufblinken. "Frequenz" murmelte sie kaum verständlich und drehte ein weiteres Rädchen. "Wird man uns auch orten können, wenn wir laufen?"" fragte Charlie mit neu gewonnenen Respekt dieser Frau gegenüber. "Hn." gab sie einmal Nickend zurück. "Fertig" flüsterte sie schließlich bevor sie bewusstlos zusammen sackte.

Jack und Cam fingen sie ab. "Tu was Lou" knurrte der Colonel als Mitchell die Frau an ihn zurück lehnte, dass ihr Hinterkopf auf seiner Schulter lag damit sie besser Luft bekam. "Ich kann ihr kein Morphium mehr geben, nur etwas leichtes, wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass sie ins Koma fällt" antwortete angesprochene Captain besorgt. Er gab ihr eine Spritze und hob anschließend ihr Top. Er fluchte laut als das Licht der Taschenlampe ihre komplette verletzte Seite in einem feurigen Rot zeigte.

Jack bekam ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Der ruhige und eher schüchterne Captain fluchte nie... niemals. "Hoffentlich funktioniert das Ding, sie hat wohl ihre letzten Kraftreserven dafür geopfert" sagte der Mann mit einem finsteren Blick auf den Major des anderen Teams schauend. "Was bedeutet das?" fragte Charlie besorgt, er mochte diese Frau, sie war eine wahnsinnige Überraschung. "Dass ihr Körper keine Kraftreserven hat um noch gegen die Infektion anzukämpfen. Wenn wir sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden hier raus bekommen..." Lou verstummte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Dann los" knurrte der Colonel, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie starb. "Jack, versuch sie zum reden zu bringen, wenn sie aufwacht" verkündete der Captain als der Colonel die Frau vorsichtig in seine Arme hob und aufstand. Der ältere Mann nickte ernst. "Ich kann sie auch nehmen" sagte Charlie als er sich neben seinen Freund stellte. "Nein, ich mache das" murrte der Colonel mit einer finsteren Entschlossenheit. Er trug die Verantwortung für sie, also würde er sie auch verdammt nochmal tragen.

"Ich habe den Sender" verkündete Toby das Gebilde vorsichtig vom Boden aufhebend. "Gut, dann ohne Pause, wir rennen durch!" orderte der Colonel und eilte voraus. Die Männer folgten ihm. "Wer zum Teufel ist sie?" fragte Jack als Rick neben ihm lief. "Wie konnte sie so schnell einen Peilsender zusammen basteln und das noch mit dem Fieber?" fügte er hinzu. "Sie ist jemand ganz besonderes. Sie wird die Welt im Sturm erobern, wenn sie es hier raus schafft" antwortete Angel einen besorgten Blick auf die bewusstlose Frau werfend. "Da haben Sie wohl Recht" murrte der Colonel seinen Blick stur auf sein Ziel gerichtet.

"Wie konnte sie diesen Sender nur so schnell bauen?" fragte Charlie etwas hinter den beiden Männern an der Spitze. "Das ist noch gar nichts. Sie hat es geschafft als Kind eine ganze Air Force Basis abriegeln zu lassen, weil sie aus den Dingen in ihrer Garage eine vollkommen funktionsfähige Rakete gebaut hat" schnaubte Mitchell amüsiert. "Vollkommen funktionsfähig?" wiederholte Charlie verblüfft. "Ist sie so eine Art Genie?" fragte Toby auf das Gerät in seinen Händen hinab schauend. "Art? Sie ist wahrscheinlich klüger als wir alle zusammen" schnaubte Bruce.

"Was macht sie dann hier?" fragte Dowling mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Sie will ins Astronautenprogramm, dafür muss sie etwas vorweisen" antwortete Cam. "Deshalb also Star Seeker" murmelte Jack einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau in seinen Armen werfend. "Muss sie da nicht was auf dem Gebiet machen?" fragte Charlie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Hat sie schon" antwortete Angel amüsiert. "Ach wirklich?" fragte der andere Major interessiert. "Wenn ich nochmal vorstellen darf. Captain Doctor Samantha Carter. PhD in Astrophysik" antwortete Rick mit gewissem Stolz. "Klassenbeste in allen Fächern" grinste Cam. "Mit einem echt gemeinen rechten Haken" grinste Bruce und Charlie biss ein kleines Lachen hervor.

"Das würde ich gerne mal sehen" sagte er amüsiert. Dann kehrte Stille ein als sie weiter liefen. Keine drei Stunden später hörten sie plötzlich Hubschrauber. "Da brat mir doch einer nen Storch" murmelte Charlie verblüfft als er zu den beiden dunklen Fliegern aufschaute, die direkt vor ihnen zu Boden gingen. "Wir haben ein Signal abgefangen" verkündete einer der Piloten als er ausstieg und den Männern entgegen kam. "Das sind wir" antwortete Jack als er die Frau etwas fester an sich drückte. "Sie ist verletzt" verkündete er als er mit Hilfe eines Sanitäters, der an Bord war einstieg, die Frau nicht aus seinen Händen gebend.

Die beiden Teams eilten in die Hubschrauber und flogen davon. Etwa eine Stunde später kamen sie auf der Basis an, wo bereits ein medizinisches Team mit einer Trage auf sie wartete. Jack lud die blonde Frau, die ihm der kurzen Zeit unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen war, auf die Trage und sah wie das Team davon eilte. "Gut gemacht, Leute. Gehen Sie sich duschen und umziehen, dann lassen Sie sich vom medizinischen Personal durchchecken" erklärte der Base Commander, der extra auf den Landeplatz gekommen war um zu sehen wie es den Teams ging. "Ja, Sir" sagten alle Männer salutierend und sie gingen langsam und erschöpft Richtung Duschen.

"Jack, dein Shirt" verkündete Charlie als sie sich die Jacken auszogen. Der angesprochene Mann sah an sich herunter und fluchte als er das erste Mal merkte, dass das Hemd an ihm klebte. Durchtränkt mit Blut. "Glaubst du sie wird es schaffen?" fragte er plötzlich sichtlich besorgt. Die Frau war ihnen allen ans Herz gewachsen. "Sam ist zäh" versuchte Cam zu versichern, ob sich oder die Anderen war nicht so klar. Jack nickte nur, hoffend, das der junge Mann Recht hatte.

Einige Soldaten brachten ihnen Kleidung zum Wechseln. Nach dem Duschen versammelten sie sich auf der Krankenstation. "Wie geht es Carter?" fragte Thomas zu einem Arzt schauend, der sich bereit machte die Männer zu untersuchen. "Sie wird gerade notoperiert" antwortete der MO (Medical Officer) und zog überrascht entsetzte Blicke auf sich. "Was? Wieso?" platzte es aus Mitchell hervor. "Sie hatte innere Blutungen. Im Normalfall operieren wir bei einer so starken Entzündung nicht, aber wir konnten es nun mal nicht umgehen" erklärte der ältere Mann.

Dann schaute er zu Feretti, er wusste, dass der Mann eine medizinische Feldausbildung hatte. "Sie haben ihr das Leben gerettet, unter den Umständen hätten Sie keine Chance gehabt zu sehen, dass sie innerlich noch blutet" sagte er und Lous Team schaute mit gewissen Stolz auf diesen. "Danke, Sir" sagte der junge Captain nickend. "Wie stehen ihre Chancen?" fragte Cam unglaublich besorgt. Der MO atmete schwer durch. "Ganz ehrlich steht es nicht so gut. Die starke Entzündung erschwert die OP ungemein, aber Ihr Captain ist dem Anschein nach unglaublich zäh, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie es schafft" versuchte der Mann zu versichern.

"Danke" sagte Mitchell seinen Kopf hängen lassend. "Dann schauen wir Sie mal an" verkündete der Mann und begann mit dem ranghöchsten Offizier. "Colonel, Sie und Ihr Team sind in top Verfassung. Major Thomas, Ihr Team leidet lediglich an Erschöpfung, Mangelernährung und Dehydration, nichts, das wir nicht in wenigen Tagen in den Griff bekommen können" erklärte der MO als er alle durchgecheckt hatte. Beide Teamleiter schauten etwas erleichtert auf, ihre Sorge galt nun dem blonden Captain.

"Ich werde nachfragen wie es mit Captain Carter aussieht" verkündete der Arzt mit einem kleinen Lächeln als er die besorgten Blicke der Männer sah. "Danke" sagte O'Neill. Es war nun schon fast drei Stunden her seit sie sie dem medizinischen Personal übergeben hatten. Die Männer setzten sich an eine kleine Tischgruppe im Wartebereich und schauten sich gegenseitig unbehaglich an.

Etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde später kam der Arzt wieder zu ihnen. "Captain Carter wird in genau dem Moment in die Intensivpflege gebracht. Sie hat die OP soweit ohne Komplikationen überstanden, das Einzige, was im Moment noch Sorgen macht ist die Entzündung" erklärte er und die Männer hatten einen kleinen Augenblick, in dem sie aufatmen konnten. "Wie schlimm ist sie?" fragte Feretti noch immer besorgt. "Sie ist ziemlich fortgeschritten. Wir haben sie auf Antibiotika gesetzt, alles was wir noch machen können, ist warten" sagte der Arzt und der Captain nickte.

"Kann... können wir zu ihr?" fragte Mitchell. "Besser nicht. Die Entzündung hat ihren Körper in einem kritischen Zustand hinterlassen. Die noch so kleinste Erkältung könnte ihren Zustand schlagartig verschlechtern" erklärte der MO und die Blicke der Männer fielen. "Wir sollten uns hinlegen" verkündete O'Neill ignorierend, dass es früh am Morgen war. "Gute Idee" stimmte Angel zu. "Ich werde Sie informieren, sollte sich etwas ändern" sagte der Arzt und die Teams nickten dankend bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die jeweiligen Quartiere machten. Die Air Force Officer waren alle im selben Abschnitt auf dem Stützpunkt untergebracht.

Gegen Nachmittag begannen die Besprechungen der Missionen. Zuerst waren die vier Black-Ops Officer an der Reihe im Anschluss gesellte sich Angels Team zu ihnen. Am Ende der Besprechung kam der CMO der Basis hinzu. "Captain Carter ist aufgewacht" verkündete der Mann und die Airmen atmeten erleichtert auf. "Wenn sich ihr Zustand weiterhin stabilisiert, dann dürfen Sie sie morgen bereits besuchen" fügte er hinzu und verabschiedete sich anschließend wieder.

"Was ein Glück" seufzte Cam plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft. Auch der Rest des Fliegerteams sah plötzlich genauso erschöpft aus. "Ruhen Sie sich aus" orderte der Base Commander und entließ die Teams schließlich. "Gehen wir was essen" sagte Jack zu seinem Team schauend. "Möchten Sie sich uns anschließen?" fragte Charlie zu dem anderen Team schauend. "Gerne" antwortete Thomas einen strengen Blick auf seine beiden Männer werfend, diese nickten und folgten dem anderen Team in die Kantine.

"Hey Mitchell, wo ist Ihr Mädchen?" fragte einer der Officer dort. Der Captain warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und der Mann verstummte. "Sie ist auf der Krankenstation" knurrte Bruce mit einem finsteren Blick. "Was? Wieso das?" fragte der andere Mann plötzlich erschrocken. "Das geht Sie nichts an" sagte Angel streng und der Mann zog sich sichtlich zurück. Ausnahmslos alle auf dem Stützpunkt hatten Respekt vor dem Major. Sich leise unterhaltend setzte sich das kleine Team zu dem Black-Ops.

"Sie bestreiten nicht, dass Carter ' _Ihr Mädchen_ ' ist?" fragte Toby interessiert zu Cam schauend. "Es ist besser, wenn alle glauben, dass sie es ist. So konnte ich sie nun schon seit der Academy vor ungewollten... Avancen... schützen" antwortete der Captain auf sein Sandwich schauend. Hunger hatte er nicht unbedingt. "Scheint ein fulltime Job zu sein" murrte Charlie als er auf den fremden Mann schaute, der Mitchell angesprochen hatte. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung" sagte der Captain leise. "Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass sie keine Ahnung auf ihre Wirkung Männern gegenüber hat" seufzte er. "Sie selbst hält sich für nichts besonderes" fügte er hinzu und sah wie die Black-Ops ihn überrascht anschauten.

"Ja, kaum zu glauben, aber das macht sie noch unwiderstehlicher" sagte Cam aufsehend. "Sie braucht jemanden, der auf sie achtet, wenn sie sich um ein Problem kümmert. Sie vergisst komplett die Zeit, isst und trinkt nichts, außer vielleicht Kaffee und sie schläft nicht bis sie eine Lösung hat" fügte Thomas hinzu. "Aber sie ist es wert" sagte Cam entschlossen zum Colonel schauend. Dieser nickte nur, wissend, dass der junge Mann Recht hatte.

Jack und sein Team erhielten am anderen Morgen endlich die Nachricht, dass sie wieder nach Hause konnten. Jedoch wollten sie es sich nicht entgehen lassen bei Carter vorbei zu schauen. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Krankenstation und erblickten das andere Team bereits bei der wachen Frau sitzend. "Na da schau an. Unsere Retter in Not" verkündete Rick mit einem breiten Grinsen als er die Gruppe erblickte. Interessiert schaute die blonde Frau zu den Männern am Eingang.

"Wir wollten mal sehen, wie es der Patientin geht bevor wir Heim fliegen" verkündete Charlie mit einem charmanten Lächeln als er zu Sam schaute. Diese schaute ihn etwas amüsiert an, sagte jedoch nichts. "Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Feretti hervor tretend. Die Frau neigte ihren Kopf etwas seitlich. Sie sah aus als wenn sie ein Puzzle lösen wollte. Dann schenkte sie den Männern ihr Megawatt-Lächeln, das noch strahlender wurde als sie dem Colonel in die dunklen Augen schaute. "Ich erinnere mich an Sie" sagte sie lächelnd.

Die Männer schauten sie sprachlos an. Jacks Herz schlug so wild in seinem Brustkorb, dass er sicher war, man hätte es sehen können. "Danke" sagte sie ihren Blick von dem Colonel lösend, dieser schaute vollkommen perplex zu Mitchell. Cam schloss nur seine Augen und seufzte leise. "Du brauchst wirklich einen Waffenschein für dein Lächeln, Baby" sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Wieso?" fragte sie ihren unschuldigen Blick auf ihren besten Freund richtend. Verblüfft schauten die Black-Ops zu ihr, sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht? Wahnsinn.

Charlie schaute seitlich zu seinem Freund und CO. Er war sich sicher, dass die Frau den Mann am Harken hatte, selbst wenn er verheiratet mit Kind war. Der Major wusste, dass es in Jacks Ehe kriselte und diese junge Frau machte schwer Eindruck, sogar bei ihm selbst. "Nur so, Baby" seufzte der Captain neben ihr und sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Ihr Blick sagte deutlich aus, dass sie sich später noch einmal darüber unterhalten würden als sie das Thema fallen ließ. Mit einem süßen Lächeln schaute sie wieder zu den Black-Ops.

"Sie können also wieder nach Hause?" fragte sie sich für die Männer freuend. "Es wurde auch langsam Zeit" grinste Charlie seinen uncharakteristisch ruhigen Freund deckend. "Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne" sagte sie zu ihm schauend. Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen kam ein Soldat zu ihnen. "Colonel O'Neill, Ihr Team wird bereits auf der Startbahn erwartet" verkündete der Mann salutierend. "Danke" sagte der angesprochene Mann und drehte sich wieder zu Sam und dem fremden Team.

"Passen Sie auf sich auf" sagte er schließlich und verabschiedete sich mit seinen Leuten von ihnen. Jacks Kopf war ein einziges Chaos. Er glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick und doch spürte er etwas, was er selbst mit seiner Frau Sarah nie gespürt hatte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt... Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte diesen unglaublichen Captain zu vergessen... er ahnte nicht, dass er sie fünf Jahre später wiedersehen und sie dann sein 2IC sein würde.

Wieder würde diese Frau ihn aus einem unglaublich tiefen und dunklen Loch holen und das vollkommen unbewusst. Wieder würde sie sein Herz zum schlagen bringen und ihm ein weiteres Mal zeigen wozu er diese Arbeit machte...

 **~Ende~**

 **TBC?**


End file.
